


Elevator

by getyourfaceoutofmyface



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Elevator Sex, Love, M/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getyourfaceoutofmyface/pseuds/getyourfaceoutofmyface
Summary: Ringo brings Easy's elevator dream to life.





	Elevator

It had started out as an innocent conversation about their past, or at least as innocent as they could get when they discussed what they’d been through. All that crazy that had somehow brought them together.

Ringo still didn’t seem to understand how Easy could have wanted him when he had Hauke. Or as Ringo liked to call him “The rich, closeted Mr Perfect”.

“How could you have wanted me when you could have had anybody?” was Easy’s teasing reply.

“Easy I’m being serious.”

And Ringo was, Easy could tell. Ringo’s eyes got gentle and pleading. His face got bunched up and his lips pouted a little. Easy loved that pout. He never denied that pout anything.

Easy slipped himself under Ringo’s arm as they sat on the couch. If he was going to share this very embarrassing thing he was not going to look Ringo in the face when he did it.

“You really want me to tell you Ringo? It’s kind of…” Easy trailed off, hoping Ringo would let it go. Instead Ringo just squeezed his shoulder. Easy sighed, so be it.

“It was actually when Hauke kind of freaked out and I thought I wouldn’t see him again. See I knew I was attracted to you, because obviously.”

“Obviously.”

Easy didn’t have to look up to see the smirk on Ringo’s face, he knew it was there. He smacked Ringo’s chest softly.

“Shut up. Anyway I had a dream about you, and it made me realize my feelings ran deeper than just attraction.”

“So this dream, what was it about?”

Ringo spoke so quietly that Easy had to look at him to make sure he’d actually said it. He was met with questioning blue eyes that held just a hint of mischief.

“You stopped me in the elevator, took my bag off my arm and hugged me. You told me you were tired of fighting your feelings for me, that you loved me. You kissed me in the most desperate way. I was so surprised but in my dream it just felt right. Perfect actually. Then I woke up because Hauke was knocking at my door. It took me some time to come to terms with it, how I truly felt. But that dream is what made me realize I was in love with you.”

“Kind of amazing, isn’t it?”

“How so?”

Ringo palmed Easy’s cheek, ran his thumb over Easy’s lips and smiled as he spoke.

“You knew I was in love with you before I did.”

Then Easy was laughing and Ringo was kissing him softly. That is until Tobias banged into the apartment asking what they were doing for dinner.

*******

A few nights later their conversation couldn’t have been farther from Easy’s mind. He hadn’t seen Ringo more than a few moments here or there over the last few days and he missed his man. Tonight they were going to have a late dinner sequestered in Easy’s room, just the two of them. As he entered the elevator he was juggling his camera bag and the take out from Schillers while he dug for his keys.

Preoccupied with keeping everything balanced he was surprised when Ringo was suddenly there, hitting the panel of buttons and then taking the bags from Easy’s arms, placing them on the floor.

“Hey you’re off work already?”

Ringo didn’t answer, just wrapped Easy in his arms, holding him close.

“Ringo what’s wrong?”

Ringo just pressed his lips against his, savouring, drinking Easy in. Easy sighed into it. He almost whimpered when Ringo pulled away, he’d missed that mouth.

“I can’t help the way I feel Easy, I can’t fight it anymore. I love you.”

Ringo’s lips descended on Easy’s again as the lightbulb clicked. Easy pulled away to smirk at his ridiculous boyfriend.

“You’re such an idiot.”

Ringo just smiled at him, that dopey “I love you” smile that was just for Easy. Still neither of them moved, still pressed together in the elevator that wasn’t moving.

“So what happened next Easy?”

Easy laughed softly and shook his head.

“I don’t know, I woke up.”

Ringo’s eyes got heated as he pressed his forehead to Easy’s. He placed a short but wanton kiss to Easy’s lips and proclaimed softly.

“Then don’t wake up.”

Suddenly Easy was pressed into the wall, Ringo’s hands under his jacket pulling him in tight. Easy clutched wildly at Ringo’s suit, anchoring himself against the assault Ringo was delivering to his mouth. It was needy in a way that Easy couldn’t comprehend, sinful yet loving. Easy tried to absorb it all but felt like he was still missing something. He tried to pull back but Ringo’s lips followed him, demanding and insistent. He felt Ringo’s hands at his belt as his lips moved to Easy’s neck

“Ringo, we can’t do this here.”

“Oh yes we can.”

“Ringo?”

Because they couldn’t, could they?

Ringo nibbled on his ear and then soothed it with his tongue and Easy couldn’t think straight. The words he heard whispered next almost made his knees buckle.

“It’s a dream Easy, we can do whatever we want.”

Ringo moaned when Easy pushed his hands under Ringo’s coat and let it fall to the floor. If they were going to do this than Easy demanded they do it right. He needed Ringo’s skin under his fingertips. He needed to chase the desperation that was suffocating him. If Easy was dreaming he needed to be carried away.

Easy felt Ringo’s hands slip down the back of his pants, grabbing him by his ass and hauling him against Ringo’s thrusting hips. Ringo was biting on that perfect spot on his neck, the one he knew drove Easy insane. Easy couldn’t focus, couldn't make his fingers work on Ringo’s shirt buttons. He finally gave up, bunching the fabric up to get at the expanse of smooth skin he craved.

Easy possesed Ringo’s mouth. There was no finesse, no seduction or teasing. Easy was just pure want that couldn’t be explained. He didn’t know what he needed but he needed it now.

Thank God for Ringo, who always understood. Easy felt those fingers move lower, separate his cheeks and oh God yes, that, he needed that. Easy clutched at Ringo’s shoulders, he kissed Ringo’s neck, he gasped at the magic of Ringo’s ministrations. It was perfection but it still wasn’t enough.

Easy grappled for Ringo’s fly, thankful when it opened without effort. Ringo bucked into his hand and still Ringo’s fingers stretched him, opened him, brought Easy to life. Ringo claimed Easy’s mouth again. Ringo’s half moaned request against Easy’s lips was like music to Easy’s ears.

“I need to be inside you.”

Easy didn’t even hesitate, just stroked Ringo one more time before turning in his arms, sliding his pants to his ankles as he went, pressing his hands to the wall of the elevator. He didn’t care that it was shameless. It was Ringo. It was a dream.

He leaned back as Ringo’s body pressed into him, his hands sliding around Easy’s waist, his lips back on that devilish spot on Easy’s neck. Ringo caressed and kissed and licked. Easy lost his patience.

“Ringo please.”

He felt those smug lips smile into his neck as Ringo’s hands left his waist. He gasped when he felt the cold lube on Ringo’s fingers slide against him, in him, making him slick and ready. Later he would pretend to be annoyed that Ringo had planned this. Later he would pretend to care. Right now he was just thankful. So fucking thankful.

Then the tip of Ringo’s cock was right there, and Easy swore under his breath. In one smooth fantastic motion Ringo was inside him, filling him. This time it was Ringo’s profanities that filled the air.

Still Ringo wasn’t moving and Easy needed him to move. He pushed back, delighted in the slight friction. He craved more.

Ringo reached forward, curling his body around him, covering Easy’s hands still pressed to the wall with his own. Easy tilted his head back to lay against Ringo’s shoulder, tipped his hips again. Why was Ringo not moving? Why was he torturing them both?

Easy turned his head and met Ringo’s lips, trying to convey how much he needed Ringo to do something, anything. Ringo pulled back and gave Easy what he wanted, sliding out and sinking slowly back in. He stopped again, and Easy almost cried out in frustration. Ringo’s lips brushed Easy’s ear and it was like a firebrand on his skin.

Ringo pushed in again, so slowly, so unbelievably slow.

“Do you feel what you do to me Easy?”

Oh God, the rasp to Ringo’s voice made Easy quiver. Ringo squeezed Easy’s hands and pressed himself harder against Easy’s back. It was intoxicating. It was maddening.

Slowly, in and out. Easy bucked against him again.

“Do you have any idea what you mean to me? Any idea at all?”

Easy couldn’t respond, he had no voice. He couldn’t even get out the words “more” and “please” that ran on repeat in his mind. Easy thrust backwards, but Ringo kept the slow speed that was becoming Easy’s undoing.

“This isn’t a dream Easy, this is real. This is us, what we make together.”

God this man. What had Easy ever done to deserve this, any of it? Slowly, again and again Ringo filled him. Easy finally found his ability to speak.

“You’ll always be my dream Ringo.”

The last thread in Ringo snapped as he bit down on Easy’s shoulder and he gave into the pace they both desired. Now it was fast and wicked and punishing. The elevator was filled with the sounds of smacking skin and guttural moans. Easy relished in the feel of Ringo around him, inside him, overtaking him. He could feel the telltale quake in Ringo’s arms that told Easy he was close. He needed to catch up, to fall over together. He refused to be left behind.

Easy removed one of his hands from the wall, Ringo’s hand still clutched around it. Easy wrapped their joined hands around his own hardness. Both of their hands stroked steadily, sending Easy even faster towards the end. Ringo moaned his delight as he pushed harder. He leaned firmer onto the wall, his new leverage creating an angle that crested Easy up and over. As he came apart he felt Ringo drive deeper, heard Ringo’s moan as he pulled out, spilling warmth Easy felt through the back of his shirt.

They stood there, Easy’s forehead pressed to the wall, Ringo’s forehead pressed to Easy’s back. Both of them fighting for breath as they squeezed hands. Eventually Easy turned into Ringo’s embrace, wrapping his arms around his neck to place soft kisses all over that gorgeous face.

“I love you.”

Kiss.

“You are fucking amazing.”

Kiss.

“How in the hell are we going to clean this up?”

Ringo laughed as he kissed Easy back and they reluctantly separated. Thankfully their takeaway bag had napkins and they wiped up the best they could. Amazingly nothing had gotten on the elevator. It turned out Easy’s shirt got the worst of it.

Ringo did up Easy’s pants while Easy removed his soiled shirt, stuffing it into his jacket that he zipped up to cover himself. Easy fixed Ringo’s hair and righted the collar of his suit jacket. Ringo swung Easy’s bag over his shoulder as Easy took their take out and peered into the bag.

“Well that’s going to be cold now.”

Easy couldn’t keep the smirk off his face when he said it, like he cared about the food at all.

“I’ll eat cold food for the rest of my life it it means we get to do that again.”

Easy laughed at Ringo’s words as they linked hands. Ringo hit the button to make the elevator work again and take them back to the real world.

Easy was surprised when the doors finally opened and there wasn’t a crowd of people demanding to know what had happened. He felt giddy, that they’d gotten away with it. Their dirty little secret. Just between him, Ringo and their new favourite mechanical box.

The apartment was quiet when they stepped inside.

“Let’s get changed and then we can warm up the food yeah?”

Ringo nodded as they dropped their stuff on the table and headed for Easy’s room.

Easy was just about to pull a clean shirt over his head when he felt Ringo’s arms wrap around him from behind and his sultry voice whispered in Easy’s ear.

“Would now be a bad time to tell you about my dream?”


End file.
